


For Forever

by sokaicore



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:32:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23288566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sokaicore/pseuds/sokaicore
Summary: Kairi and Sora get a little sappy while watching a movie.
Relationships: Kairi/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	For Forever

Kairi liked how warm Sora always felt. Everything about him was like a summer day, warm, bright, nurturing, and she wanted to be surrounded by that forever. When she was younger, she barely spoke. Arriving at Destiny Islands, being taken from a home she barely remembers was traumatizing. She remembered Sora trying to make her go out with the rest of the neighborhood kids. She did of course she was friends with them now, but even though she is talkative, Kairi is still quite shy. 

So as she sits here now, with Sora, Kairi feels safe and like she can say anything, she feels kike she can be herself. Which is why Kairi leans into Soras chest more as they sit in Soras room together watching a movie. 

“You make little noises when you move, it's cute,” Sora laughed. 

“Hm?” 

“When you just moved even closer, you made this little noise! Like the purr of a cat! You sounded happy!” 

Kairi laughed softly, “Can’t help being happy.” 

It was true. She couldn’t help being happy. After everything, Sora was here in her arms. They were on the Islands and in his childhood room (which was shockingly clean). Kairi longed for this moment for so long and finally she got it. Finally she got Sora. 

“I’m glad you're happy, I like when you smile.” Sora used one hand to play with Kairi’s short hair and used his other hand to embrace his dearly beloved. 

Kairi’s smile had felt rare to Sora lately. Nothing had been the same after her and Riku had to go searching for him. Kairi was quiet and distant from Sora at first, even though they had spent every moment together she was almost too afraid to talk. Just like when she first showed up on the island. Kairi was doing better now though, she talked a lot more, she was affectionate again, she teased Lea and Riku, Sora never wanted to see her unhappy again. 

Sora looked down at his girlfriend and smiled. Her bright blue eyes sparkled and her cheeks were rosy. Kairi’s naturally cold body wasn’t shivering. This moment was perfect. 

“What are you looking at me like that for?” 

Sora snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Kairi’s sweet tone and felt her sit up. She placed a hand on his cheek and rubbed her thumb back and forth admiring her boyfriend. 

Sora laughed sheepishly, embarrassed he got caught. His cheeks bright red. “I just really like your smile and your eyes and well everything. I just can’t help looking at you.”   
“Oh you loser!” Kairi beamed. “I like looking at you too.” 

The pair laughed, and leaned their foreheads against each other. Then they softly kissed one another, hands on each other's faces, Sora’s hands messing with Kairi’s hair. They were unbreakable, a princess and a knight. Dearly beloveds. The paopu fruits they shared intertwining their hearts and destiny as they always will. 

Sora pulled apart, a stupid grin on his face. “You smell like strawberries!” 

“That’s what you have to say after a moment like that?!” Kairi giggled. 

“Sorry! The scent of strawberries makes kissing you more enjoyable!” 

Kairi shook her head and placed her face between Sora’s neck and shoulder trying to hide her red face. “You’re perfect and I want to be with you forever,” she mumbled. 

This time it was Sora's turn to turn bright red. “Forever?!” 

“Yes, forever.” 

Forever… Sora thought about it for a minute. He wanted to spend forever with Kairi too. He wanted to spend mornings waking up with her, baking with her, being young and stupid with her. Forever sounded out of his league. It sounded perfect.

“Then I promise you we'll be together forever.” 

Kairi lifted her head with a goofy grin on her face. Then once again, she kissed Sora. This time she kissed him all over his face. Quick pecks on his nose, cheeks, forehead, and neck. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. She hugged him tightly a lot now. Kairi felt Sora hug her back. 

“Thank you,” she whispered. Sora raised an eyebrow. “For being you, for being Sora. The person I can come to when I feel down or when I need guidance, when I need reassurance, or even when I need some extra love. Thank you for being that person. My person.” 

Kairi shifted back into Sora’s embrace and once again rested her head on his chest. Warmth. Light. Happiness. Magic. Sora stroked her hair once again, occasionally leaning down to kiss her cheek or forehead. Kairi wanted this for the rest of her life. 

Forever… .Kairi thought. Forever sounds nice.


End file.
